


Dream A Little Dream

by capsdaydream



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Sex, Sister!Wincest, Sistercest, Smut, Wet Dream, p in v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsdaydream/pseuds/capsdaydream
Summary: Sam’s been having some explicit thoughts about his sister.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/Winchester Sister, Sam Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/sister!Reader
Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136249
Kudos: 35





	Dream A Little Dream

Sam had been taking more notice of his twin sister recently. It was like she had grown from that awkward teen to a confident woman overnight. Y/N had filled out and grown curves in all the right places. Sam knew it was wrong to think these things about his sister, but damn, she didn’t make it easy for him to stop. Money was tight, and so there she was, parading around with tops stretched tight over her chest, the too-small bras drawing his attention to the soft flesh spilling over the cups. She made it all the more difficult to ignore.  
It also didn’t help that there was very little privacy in motel rooms, and he had seen more of his sister than any brother should. There had been countless occasions where he’d been desperate to use the bathroom, and she had been taking a shower or accidentally looking over when the bathroom was occupied and she had to change in the room.  
It was just the two of them for now; John and Dean were on a hunt a few towns over, leaving Sam and Y/N on their own since they were still in senior year. This school wasn’t bad; it wasn’t the worst, by far but, they had started halfway through the semester, and that itself was awkward. At least they had each other. 

Sam couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her hair was wet and wavy from the shower, face fresh and free from any makeup, and she had swapped her old t-shirt and jeans for one of Sam’s and a pair of cotton shorts. God, she didn’t even have to try, and he was having thoughts that would cause a nun to spontaneously combust.  
All he could think about was what was under the t-shirt. Running his hands over her soft skin, pulling little gasps and moans from her mouth as he toyed and kissed at her nipples.  
“Wanna watch a movie?” Her question broke him out of his daydream.  
“Huh?”  
“Movie, do you want to watch one?” She repeated, motioning to the old TV.  
“Oh, yeah, sure,” Damn, he was going to have to pay more attention. If he wasn’t careful, she’d surely see his arousal through his jeans.  
As Y/N grabbed two beers from the fridge, Sam’s eyes went straight to her ass. Groaning internally, he shifted, slyly adjusting himself before joining her on the sofa.  
Halfway through the cheesy horror movie, she had moved so that she was sitting side-on, her legs thrown over his. Without realising, Sam’s hand was rubbing gentle circles into Y/N’s thigh. She seemed to be completely engrossed in the movie, softly nibbling on her bottom lip and twirling the ends of her hair between her fingers. Slowly, Sam’s hand crept a little higher, brushing the bottom of her grey cotton shorts, his long fingers brushing against the skin just below the hem. He imagined what was under those shorts. A pretty, little pussy glistening with arousal. His sister was still a virgin, untouched by another. He imagined stretching her out over his thick fingers, her little moans filling the room.  
Once again, Sam was brought back to reality when Y/N jumped at the loud bang that came from the TV. “You okay there?” He laughed, trying to move his hand away without dragging her attention to it.  
“Sorry, I was daydreaming,” she chuckled, pulling his hand back to her thigh, the absence of his warm hand causing a chill to settle over her exposed skin, “Why’d you pull your hand away? It was nice.”  
“You liked it?” Sam asked, putting his hand back at the hem of her shorts. Y/N looked at Sam, biting her lip in a shy smile. “What if I were to do this?” He slowly slid his hand a little further up under her shorts and round to cup her ass.  
“I would be okay with that.”  
“And, what if I were to-” He leaned forward, lightly brushing his lips against Y/N’s, testing the waters.  
When he was sure that she was as into it as he was, he cupped the back of her head, pulling her more firmly against him. She gasped, and Sam used this as an opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Sam pulled his sister over onto his lap, so she was straddling him. His large hands were palming and massaging the soft globes of her ass as she ran her fingers through his hair, gently tugging.  
“Sam,” Y/N pulled away, panting heavily, “we shouldn’t be doing this.”  
“Do you want to stop?” His hands sneaking up under her t-shirt, fingers grazing the underside of her perky tits.  
“It’s wrong,” she whined, unconsciously grinding her clothed heat against his thigh.  
“But it feels so good, right?”  
Y/N nodded, Sam’s lips capturing hers in a bruising kiss. He stood up, Y/N still in his arms, walking over to the bed. Dropping her gently onto the mattress, Sam unbuckled his belt, dropping his jeans and kicking them off. Y/N followed suit, pushing her shorts down her legs and dropping them next to Sam’s jeans. 

She made all the noises that Sam imagined she would. She was so tight and wet, and she tasted so sweet on his tongue. With his fingers deep inside and his tongue lapping at her clit, he knew she was close. She was clenching around his fingers, her hands gripping the hair at the nape of his neck and her heavenly moans growing louder and louder. And when she comes, Sam swears it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. With her back arching off the bed, head thrown back into the pillow, she fell apart with a cry. 

If Sam thought she felt good around his fingers, it was nothing compared to how she felt around his cock. She was warm and tight, like she was made just for him. Well, Sam supposes she was made just for him, she’s his twin, his other half. His thrusts started off slow and shallow, savouring the feeling of her wrapped around his length.  
“Oh fuck, Sam,” She whimpered, blunt fingernails scratching at his back. When she started making those heavenly noises again, he picked up the pace. The sound of his hips slapping against hers mixed with whines and moans falling from her lips, the sounds sinfully pornographic, but all it did was spur Sam on. He felt her clenching, a telltale sign of her impending climax, he reached his hand down, rubbing at her sensitive bud.  
“That’s it baby, cum for me, cum for your brother,” he groaned, and she was falling apart underneath him with a string of curses.  
Sam’s climax followed Y/N’s, and he quickly pulled out, groaning loudly, he jerked himself as his seed spilled over her used mound. 

Sam woke with a start, feeling the wet patch in his briefs. Fuck. He had been dreaming about Y/N. He’d had a wet dream about his twin sister. He rubbed the sweat from his face, looking over to make sure that Y/N was still sleeping. Thanking whatever god there was, he quietly and quickly rushed off to the bathroom to clean himself up.


End file.
